It is sometimes desirable in systems that transport fluids to adjust the flow rate of some fluids transported therethrough while allowing the flow rates of other fluids to remain unchanged. Examples of such fluid transport systems include carbon dioxide sequestration, water wells and hydrocarbon recovery, however, the invention disclosed herein is not limited to just these examples. In any fluid transport system the proportions of different fluids being transported is subject to change over time, such that the proportion of some fluids that are undesirable to transport increases. Typical systems require that the undesirable fluid be separated from the desirable fluids at a later time. Separating the undesired fluids after having transported them is usually less efficient that preventing their transport in the first place. Systems and methods that provide greater control of flow rates of different fluids earlier in the process are well received in fluid transporting industries.